Unspoken Words
by Cawnenrose
Summary: Luke thinks about his life with Sarah Jane and Maria. Luke/Maria


**A/N** -- Yeah, once again, I've spent too much time on my laptop, writing stories that don't need doing. This is another Sarah Jane Adventures one-shot, once again Luke/Maria. I should probably try investigating other shippings in the show, but, meh. This one was started as an rp sample for a doctor who site with Luke, so, from there, it sort of got out of control. But yeah.

I was going to upload this ages ago, but completely forgot, so here you go. x.x

* * *

To most, the sounds of people making noise for no valid reason was quite irritating, even more so when you were trying to sleep, but for Luke Smith, that had never been the case. Down stairs, he could hear Sarah Jane arguing with Clyde, the sounds of their voices, even if he couldn't make out their words, was a simple reminder that he wasn't alone. He'd been born running, as fast as he could, alone, from something he hadn't know anything of at the time. Even now, if things got messy, he couldn't help but get that same feeling of loneliness and fright, even if he always had someone close by, but it didn't take much to get rid of that, only to hear Maria speaking or yelling behind him, always a few paces behind. As if on cue, he heard her light laughter, accompanied by a loud crash. Clyde must have run into something.

A light sigh escaped his lips as he looked up to the clean wood of the attic, the light material that was under him rubbing against his arm. His arms were crossed behind his head, his dark brown hair slightly ruffled. He hadn't been sleeping, only lying down in an attempt to think. This world amazed him, and even though things often confused him, like why you shouldn't be truthful all the time, he didn't try to understand it; some things were just better kept that way. Yawning slightly, Luke sat up, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. Of course, it wasn't pondering over the wonderful world that has brought the teenager into his room, it had been certain thoughts from one of his closest friends, if anything she was the closest friend he did have.

Maria Jackson had been the first person he had ever met and now, he didn't know if he could cope without her being around. She was closer to him that even Sarah Jane seemed to be at times, it was confusing, how close he was to her, but for some reason he couldn't get enough time around her. It was hard to explain. Giving a deep sigh, he buried his face in his hands for a moment before dragging them off, just in time to hear the soft knocking at the door. "Come in," he said absently, looking up as Maria poked her head inside, giving a small grin. "Sarah Jane and Clyde are still arguing, so I thought I'd come talk to you." Luke smiled softly, giving a small nod before shifting over on the bed. "Oh, sure. Why are they fighting?" That was one thing Clyde had mentioned before, that he needed to think inside his head instead of just saying everything that came to mind.

Maria shook her head and shrugged. I don't know, but it's gone on for ages." Luke let his gaze remain on Maria who had seated herself at the other end of the bed, seeming distant. He couldn't help but watch her, the sudden realization that they were the only ones around causing his heart to speed up. This wasn't something he knew about and for once, he kept his mouth shut. He'd have to ask Sarah Jane about it later, but for now, he was content sitting here. Maria must have noticed he was watching her, as a light blush had crept across her cheeks. "You're staring." he didn't look away, just shrugged. "Well you look..." he couldn't find the right word to use, so just shrugged again. ...nice."

She seemed to go another shade of darker red and he couldn't help but grin, still watching her. "You're embarrassing me." He looked away at this and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm guessing that's a bad thing." Maria shrugged, and moved slightly closer. "No, no, its fine, it's just..." she gave a small laugh, looking down at her shoes. Luke looked up at her again as they both fell silent, a tense spark in the air. "I'm guessing this is an awkward silence yeah?" he said as she nodded, before they both gave a small laugh. That was one thing he still couldn t understand, why his ten million questions always made Maria laugh, but it wasn t like he minded. You have a nice laugh, He said softly, causing Maria to remain looking at her shoes, still smiling in a slightly timid way. Erm, thanks She said in the same soft voice before looking up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment and Luke couldn t help but feel like he d forgotten how to breathe. Maria s hand reached out and grabbed his, and an almost electric bolt shot up his arm, seeing to make the hair along his skin stand up on end, but he didn t move or turn his gaze away.

Her hand softly gripping onto his, gave his skin a warm, sort of fuzzy feeling he couldn t name, so he d guessed it must be linked in with his feelings about Maria. She really did look beautiful sitting there with that soft smile creasing her lips, her light skin tinged with the light blush he d caused by complimenting her, and her eyes He hadn t realized he was looking at her lips, until she nervously started chewing on her lower lip. Looking back into her eyes, he hadn t realized they were barely centimeters apart. His blood was pounding through his ears and he was sure Maria could hear the frantic beating of his heart as it tried to break from his chest.

Their noses touched lightly, which was when Maria closed her eyes for a moment, as Luke took in a shaky breath. He could still remember when Jen had come up by complete surprise, after he d saved the group of kids from Kudlak and kissed him. Sarah Jane had just laughed while Clyde was clearly irritated, thinking he d done just as much, but Maria, he couldn t quite forget how, even though she was laughing alongside Sarah Jane, she d still seemed as jealous as Clyde was. Luke leaned slightly closer, their lips almost touching. Of course, this had to be the moment that Clyde and Sarah Jane decided to shove through the door in a loud fashion, laughing.

Clyde, I honestly thought you were smarter than that! The two broke apart almost instantly, as Luke edged away from Maria slightly, their hands unlinking at once. Yeah yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Clyde grumbled. Maria was looking down at her feet, her hands together in her lap, while Luke just sat still, looking rather dazed and disorientated. Sarah Jane was the only one to notice, almost at once guessed they had interrupted something. I m sorry, did we interrupt something? She asked quickly, looking slightly worried. Before Luke could reply, Maria did by standing up. No, you didn t. I d better be heading home though, I ll come by later. Luke sucked in a deep breath, giving a weak smile, nodding. Okay then Maria, See you later! Clyde said, sitting himself down on one of the odd chairs lying around the attic.

Luke s eyes met Maria for a moment, a bolt of static shooting between them before Maria slipped out of the attic. They were that close to something big, he could tell, and, looking down at his feet, he couldn t stop the dopey smile from crossing his face.


End file.
